McJones
DayZ Diablo II |real_name = Stewart Hargrave |birthday = }} Stewart Hargrave, also known by his nickname "McJones", is the co-creator of the Hardcore Series along with his brother Austin, and a regular member of the series, having appeared in every season since its inception. He is known for being the brains of the group, as he is often the one who explains the objective of the group throughout each season. He is also known for being a calm voice of reason in various situations. History Minecraft #1 McJones played as Master Yi from League of Legends in the first season of Hardcore. He and Austin are the primary recorders of the season, although he does not start recording until almost halfway through the season. McJones is one of the more knowledgeable and experienced members of the team, and he serves as a co-leader of the team alongside Austin, informing the group of their current objectives while Austin makes the executive decisions regarding the team's course of action. He is also pretty calm most of the time, despite being pretty scared early on in the season. Almost immediately after the team enters the End, McJones dies after he is pushed off the small obsidian platform the team spawned on by the Ender Dragon and falls into the void. He is the fourth player to die in the season. DayZ Unlike most seasons of Hardcore, McJones knew very little about the game going into DayZ. McJones barely does anything in this season. He starts out in an unknown location and tries to find the Balota airstrip where Austin, Dean, and Barry are located. However, before he can even get close to getting there, he is shot and killed by another player. McJones is the first player to die in the season, lasting a little over two minutes into the first episode. Terraria #1 Despite being one of the two most skilled Terraria players in the season (along with SpaceHamster), McJones steps on a pressure plate, activating a boulder trap. This ends up killing both him and Dean. Minecraft #2 McJones played as Regulus from Bomberman 64. After going to the Nether for Wither Skeleton Skulls with PBG and Barry, the group has trouble with the low drop rates. Wanting to increase Wither Skeleton spawns, they decide to start attacking Zombie Pigmen. This ends up killing PBG, McJones, and later, Barry. Diablo II McJones played Diablo II as a Sorceress. Only moments before the fight with Diablo, McJones, Paul, and Jirard the Completionist are surrounded by enemies. The team creates a portal back to town, but McJones dies before making it in the portal. Minecraft #3 McJones played as Hazama from the BlazBlue series. McJones is one of the four cast members to make it to the Nether, which is a record low for Minecraft Hardcore seasons. While there, him and PBG dig into lava and ultimately burn to death. MineZ #1 McJones played as Quote from Cave Story. During this season, McJones is the only cast member who knows how to defeat the Giant. After getting infected in Sirus, he makes sure that the team knows the strategy to execute when taking on the boss. However, he is unable to perform the strategy with them, as he dies to a random zombie after escaping Sirus with PBG. While his death is shown third, McJones himself confirmed that he died first. Terraria #2 Despite joking throughout the series that newcomer ProtonJon would be the last survivor, he dies to fall damage late into the series, leaving just McJones and SpaceHamster, who also dies to fall damage. This leaves McJones alone to fight the Wall of Flesh and win the season. Though he gets extremely close to avenging his friends, the Wall is barely able to finish McJones off. Minecraft #4 McJones played as Dedan from OFF. Being the first season he wins, McJones spends a lot of the season fishing for pufferfish, which are necessary for water breathing potions. He makes it to the Guardian Temple with Dean, PBG, and SpaceHamster, all of which surviving to tell the tale (though they all get extremely close to death on multiple occasions). Minecraft #5 McJones played as Professor Layton from the Professor Layton series. Following an unsuccessful hunt for Nether Wart in a Nether fortress, the team of five goes out to find a second fortress. Before they can get in, though, a horde of Zombie Pigmen attack the team. All five make it out alive, but McJones dies to a Blaze shortly after going into the second fortress. Terraria #3 Throughout Terraria #3, McJones teaches Team New Kids (Dean and Lucahjin) about game mechanics and prevents them from getting killed. He often goes ahead of the group and is generally the one watching for traps. McJones ends up getting revenge on the Wall of Flesh alongside Lucahjin and Yungtown, but they all die to a Goblin Army after using their recall potions to get back home. MineZ #2 McJones plays as Brad Armstrong from the game 'Lisa'. He is part of Team B. Quotes Minecraft #1 DayZ Trivia *McJones has the most screen time of any player in PBG Hardcore, having appeared in a total of 12 seasons and 161 episodes. *McJones is the only player to survive through two seasons (Minecraft #4 and Terraria #3). *McJones has never died in the Overworld in any season of Minecraft. **In season 1, he died in the End. **In seasons 2, 3, and 5, he died in the Nether. **In season 4, he survived. *Dying less than three minutes into DayZ, McJones has the record for earliest death in the series. *McJones is one of two regular Hardcore members (the other being Dean) to not have an active YouTube channel. However, he does have a YouTube channel under the screenname of McJ0nes, which can be seen here, though it lacks any videos. **Despite having never uploaded a video, McJones' YouTube channel has over 6,000 subscribers. ***This is even more than his (somewhat) active Twitter account, which only has around 3,500 followers. *McJones is left-handed, and uses the left-handed controls in Minecraft and MineZ. Category:Appeared in every Hardcore series Category:Recurring Players